<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just want to see you shine by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434776">just want to see you shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck'>evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda and Claude conspire about a lot of things, but taking Lorenz apart might be their favorite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just want to see you shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/gifts">littlecakes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorenz's moans greet her as she's coming through the door, accompanied by Claude's lower-toned encouragement. She can’t make out the words but they’re velvety-soft and deep in Cladue’s amused, fond baritone.</p><p>"Didn't even wait for me, huh?" Hilda's tone is flippant but <em> very </em>interested as she calls out to them. She steps delicately out of her shoes, leaving one teetering against the other by the door. </p><p>She skips down the hallway and turns the corner, and a rich moan sounds. It's Lorenz; he’s not doing it on purpose, she doesn’t think, but if he was it would be having the desired effect. The sound pours over her skin like water, bringing a tingle and a flush to the surface, and she hurries into the room. </p><p>"Thought you might enjoy this, actually." Claude's voice is rough, and when she comes back into view he meets her eyes with his own: verdant, heavy-lidded, thick-lashed; they never fail to stop her in her tracks, especially when he’s like this. </p><p>He's right, they’re both gorgeous, really. Lorenz is beautiful, arched in his lap and flushed, moaning like he doesn't care who hears him. He's facing Hilda, and his head is tilted back as Claude rolls into him. Claude always has had an excellent rhythm; she ought to know, and she gives him a conspiratorial wink about it. </p><p>Green eyes lock on hers again, and Claude deliberately teases one finger right next to where his cock is sliding in and out of Lorenz. He presses slowly and carefully inside, and Lorenz gasps. He turns his head to look back at Claude, and a fall of glossy hair obscures his profile for a moment.</p><p>"That's - intense." Lorenz’s voice is low.</p><p>"Good intense?"</p><p>The response is a fervent nod and a visible ripple through Lorenz's body. An idea sparks, and Hilda steps over to the two of them and takes Lorenz's chin gently in one hand. </p><p>"He can take <em> way </em> more than that. Can't you, baby?"</p><p>He nods at her, his lips parted, and she captures his mouth with her own. Lorenz is always so open to her suggestions when he's like this, needy, clawing at them both for sensation. She deepens the kiss, and Lorenz wastes no time sweeping his tongue into her mouth. She laughs a little in the back of her throat. He can assert himself here, that's fine. She's got an idea, and she's pretty sure Claude is the one who put it in her head. Typical. </p><p>Hilda leans down and takes Lorenz's length in her mouth just as Claude starts working in another finger. The breathy noise that slides its way out of his pale throat makes her panties wet, and the two of them know it. She rolls her tongue around the head, peeking up at Lorenz from between the strands of her bangs. </p><p>She works Lorenz's pretty cock over to her own satisfaction before opening her mouth wide and pulling away slowly. </p><p>Claude and Lorenz get themselves back into their rhythm, raking their eyes over her and waiting for her to react as she stands back up.  </p><p>Claude still has two fingers inside, and Hilda watches them slide in and out of Lorenz in time with Claude's dick.</p><p>"You know, normally I'd be happy to watch how incredibly hot you two are fucking each other, but…"</p><p>A few moments later, and she's fully naked, sporting the fancy pink harness they'd picked up for her on a trip to Dagda. Hilda had pouted that they'd gone and left her at home for that trip, but the amount of fun she'd had with her new toy and her partners when they got back had more than made up for it. </p><p>She'd picked her big, dark-purple dick today, mostly for the contrast against Lorenz's skin, if she's honest. But also…</p><p>She puts one finger to her chin in exaggerated inquisitiveness.</p><p>"Does Lorenz strike you as particularly greedy today, Claude?"</p><p>Claude lets out a little  groan before answering. "Yeah. What do you think, babe, you up for taking what Hilda can dish out?" While waiting for his answer, Claude bends his head to lavish open-mouthed kisses on Lorenz's neck. </p><p>The needy whine that comes out of Lorenz is music to Hilda’s ears.  The slippery sounds of lubed fingers and cock are pretty good, too. </p><p>She positions herself close enough that her hair brushes Claude’s, and starts whispering in Lorenz's ear, her voice pitched low.</p><p>"Can you take another one of Claude's fingers? I know, they feel so <em> good</em>, don’t they? If you can take another one, maybe you can handle my cock, too."</p><p>Lorenz quivers and shakes, looking at the dildo strapped to Hilda's hips with trepidation. </p><p>“You can do it.” She darts her tongue out to swipe along Lorenz’s lower lip. On cue, Claude spreads the fingers of his free hand out over Lorenz’s hips and caresses his skin in soothing circles. Lorenz reaches down to grip Claude’s muscled thigh, hard, and slides himself up and down. </p><p>“Oh, you’re so good, Lorenz. You look so pretty and you sound so sweet.” Lorenz’s back arches at Hilda’s words; he’s so responsive to her praise. Hilda leans forward again to nip at Lorenz’s collarbone just as Claude’s fingertips move to roll one of his nipples. </p><p>“Mmmm, you taste really good, too. You’re so good for us. We love you so much, baby.” She takes Lorenz's hand and wraps it around her own cock, thrusting a couple of times into his fingers before she trickles a little lube over both of them.</p><p>The light is low, but his violet eyes are sharp and eager as he looks at her, and squeezes graceful fingers around the shiny surface, riding Claude a little faster than before.</p><p>It’s delicious, and Hilda giggles, breathy and low.</p><p>“You want it, huh?” She sweeps his long lavender hair behind a shoulder that’s pale porcelain, now tinged with pink. Such lovely shades, she muses. Her fingernails trail over the skin there, lightly and then digging in just a little, as Claude pushes upward again. Making more pretty colors on this canvas. She lingers close, and this time the voice that dances across the shell of Lorenz's ear is more of a growl.</p><p>"You want to feel us both, don't you, Lorenz? Don't you want to show us just how well you can take us?"</p><p>Lorenz looks at her, already dazed, and nods. </p><p>Not for the first time, Hilda realizes how much shorter she is than the two of them. This won't work from this angle.</p><p>"On your back, Claude." It comes out as a bark, sharper than she'd intended. Claude snaps widened eyes toward her. <em> He likes that, does he? </em> Hilda grins. <em> Noted.</em> </p><p>She climbs up on the bed, more studious than sexy all of a sudden, and positions herself over Lorenz. She can't help but admire him briefly, scratching at his chest with her fingernails and watching him arch his back. </p><p>"You ready, gorgeous?"</p><p>He nods wordlessly, a little worry passing across his pretty features. </p><p>Her voice softens from bossy to tender, and she strokes his cheek. "Hey, we've got you, okay? I promise." </p><p>Claude's hand fans out over Lorenz's chest, silently echoing her words, and she rests her own hand on top while she positions herself just right.</p><p>She presses the dildo against Lorenz's opening, already stretched to accommodate Claude, and for a moment she wonders if it'll work, actually.  </p><p>Lorenz gives her a little determined look, and she picks her hand up from his chest to help guide the deep purple cock inside. The way it looks as it goes in - the <em> sound </em> he makes, all high-pitched and raw - the way Claude's muscles flex underneath him - Hilda's going to be replaying this in her head for a long time. She's sopping wet already, and grinds gently at the base of the dildo, sliding in a fraction more and making her own noises of pleasure. They kind of leak out of her throat, not even on purpose. </p><p>Claude stops moving, as much to control himself as to allow her to push forward. Without any words, he grabs behind Hilda's neck and kisses her fiercely; it's not until she feels his breath catch around her lips that she realizes how thin his control is running. She smiles. <em> Oh, this'll be fun. </em></p><p>Another push, and Lorenz throws his head to the side, hand flailing before one goes back to Claude’s thigh and the other is caught in one of Hilda’s. </p><p>"Are you still good? Do you need me to stop?"</p><p>Lorenz's voice is low. "Hilda, if you stop I will <em> never forgive you.</em>" He's trembling just a little, but his eyes on hers are steady. </p><p>She giggles again, and lets go of his hand to cup the side of his face as her hips inch forward. There's a light "<em>fuck"</em> from Claude behind Lorenz, and Hilda grins at him, sliding in another fraction. </p><p>One of Claude's hands tightens in the bedsheets beneath them, and Hilda watches it greedily.</p><p>She lets out a satisfied little sigh as she tips her hips back, and then slowly forward again. The two of them moan, their voices twined together in a lovely, melodic compliment, as Hilda starts setting a pace. Claude moves a little in opposition, but mostly he's just holding onto himself and Lorenz. A thin sheen of sweat breaks out on Lorenz's pretty skin.</p><p>"You're doing so well. Are you okay?"</p><p>He nods vigorously and captures her breast in his mouth.</p><p>She’s eager to <em> feel,</em> for skin on skin, and as if in answer to her unasked question, she can feel the warmth of Claude’s palm skimming over her skin too; added to Lorenz's tongue they're perfect. They're always perfect, together, and Hilda feels almost overwhelmed by it before she takes control again.</p><p>She bends her head over the two in front of her, and the faint piney scent of Claude’s hair oil mingles with the floral fragrance from Lorenz. Claude’s lips are parted as he looks at her, and Lorenz’s soft moans vibrate against her skin.</p><p>She’s rocking her hips in earnest now, watching and listening to Lorenz to see when she hits just the right spot. He’s just looking at her with this destroyed, helpless, pleading expression, and it makes Hilda feel all tingly, too.</p><p>“Oh! Hilda! Love - ah.”</p><p>He's breathy and quivering and not making much sense, but she understands him just fine.  She traces his face again lightly, and he turns his head to follow her hand.  His lips are all pretty and wobbly and she leans forward to kiss him, tilting her hips to bury herself deep and grinning at the twin sounds she pulls forth.</p><p>She feels a wave of pleasure rock through her and ruts into Lorenz, looking for friction. She hasn't come like this before, but with the debauched picture under her and the touches all over her skin, not to <em> mention </em> Lorenz's continued attention to her nipples, she's pulled close to the edge. How is he even <em> concentrating </em> on that, anyway?</p><p>Claude reaches up for her and strokes a thumb across her bottom lip.</p><p>"You gonna come?"</p><p>"I'm thinking about it." She's out of breath, and not just from exertion.</p><p>Between them, Lorenz's cheeks go deep red and he slams his eyes shut. She knows what that means, and grabs for one of Claude's hands. She puts it on Lorenz's cock and watches as long as she can. Claude's fingers stroke him deftly, and Lorenz tenses and bucks in one of the fiercest orgasms she's ever seen from him.</p><p>His open-mouthed shudder makes Hilda think Lorenz is going to be louder than he is, but it's just a quiet cry as his body unravels. He looks like he's going to shake himself apart, and Hilda bites her lip. He paints his own chest white, and Claude's hand. Some of it lands on Hilda's breasts, too, and Lorenz's fingers dart out to sweep across the sensitive skin, dazedly pushing and sliding in the sticky drops he's made on her.</p><p>That throws her right over the edge and she gasps, grinding into both of them and letting the waves roll over her.  Her hips roll and the pleasure undulates right up her body and through, radiating out from the hot pulse at her core.</p><p>Hilda feels Claude thrust upward in sharp, sloppy movements and pries her eyes open to watch him lose it. He trembles and gasps."Oh no, oh fuck…"</p><p>Lorenz's head tips back and he whispers Claude's name.</p><p>"Sorry, babe, are you all right?"</p><p>Lorenz is so sensitive after he comes; Hilda slides out to let him recover, but he's just lying back against Claude and taking it.</p><p>"No, no, no, you're, good, you're fine, you're perfect." Lorenz is babbling, head thrown back over Claude's shoulder, breathless, limbs splayed, wrecked and beautiful. Hilda lays the dildo and harness to the side and watches them.</p><p>Claude grits his teeth and growls more than moans as he pumps hard into Lorenz, who's a mess of sweat and blush and some of his own come. They're gorgeous, and in <em> another </em> unexpected burst of effort Hilda buries her fingers in her own cunt, still throbbing from her orgasm earlier. </p><p>The slick sounds get to Claude even with his eyes shut tight, and then he <em> shouts. </em> Hilda opens her eyes again to see Claude pull out, and Lorenz tumble off him, exhausted. She reaches over to swipe gently at Lorenz's stretched, pinkened hole, watching Claude's come dribble out of him and finger-fucking herself.</p><p>"Filthy." The word is lazy and fond from Lorenz's mouth.</p><p>"Mmmm." She presses her thumb inside and he jumps, squirming but not away from her. A long arm drapes over her, and tired but deft fingers find her nipple again, rolling and pinching and driving her into another bright shower of pleasure - now she's just as messy as he is, wet and sticky over her thighs.</p><p>She flops back. "How do you - Lorenz, your concentration is impressive."</p><p>Lorenz's limbs are splayed in three different directions,  and his hair fans out across the bed. His face is smashed sideways against Claude's chest.</p><p>"S'instinct. They're exquisite. Could probably do that in my sleep."</p><p>She laughs, deep and satisfied.</p><p>"You had a good time too, hey sweetheart?" Her foot dangles to poke against Claude's thigh. She can't help teasing just a little. "Couldn't tell though. You're so <em>stoic</em>."</p><p>"Fuck...Hilda, I thought I was gonna blow the second you put it in. Give me some credit."</p><p>"I suppose. Why don't you clean us up?" She winks at him, and he groans in protest.</p><p>"<em>Somebody </em> has to. And <em> we're </em> all worn out." She drapes herself across Lorenz, who's more than halfway to sleeping. Claude shakes his head and laughs at her fondly, even as he gets up to stumble around on wobbly legs.</p><p>She stretches luxuriously. "I have <em> already done,"</em> she yawns, "<em>so </em> much work today."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>